


Shower your love on me, you don’t need a reason why

by olivine



Series: Love & lust drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivine/pseuds/olivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Liam turns as he speaks, strips off his track bottoms and calvin kleins and throws them to the armchair nearby. He looks over his shoulder while toeing his socks off, cocks his eyebrow and smirks at Zayn, before sauntering towards the bathroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>‘You know what to do, sleepyhead.’ </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower your love on me, you don’t need a reason why

**Author's Note:**

> Shower, morning and Zayn & Liam.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and should be treated as such.

A tentative ray of morning sun tickles Zayn’s eyelashes. He considers briefly getting up for a smoke, but the warm body that shares the bed next to him on most nights has already vanished to the gym, and left his toes chilly, since the air conditioning had blasted on for the whole night. He snuggles deeper under the covers and has almost caught another thread of a dream, when the door opens and familiar socked feet shuffle next to the bed.

‘Still asleep, babe?’

The gentle timbre of Liam’s voice makes Zayn smile sleepily up to him. His gaze travel up his boyfriend’s shirtless sculpted torso that glistens from sweat. Zayn licks his lips when he remembers how last night he pressed rough kisses just above Liam’s pecs and under his jawline while riding him. He lifts his gaze, and Liam looks back at him bemusedly, and for a long moment it feels like time stretches when their eyes get locked into each other.

In the end it’s Liam who breaks the eye contact.

‘Wanna have a shower with me?’

Liam turns as he speaks, strips off his track bottoms and calvin kleins and throws them to the armchair nearby. He looks over his shoulder while toeing his socks off, cocks his eyebrow and smirks at Zayn, before sauntering towards the bathroom.

‘You know what to do, sleepyhead.’

Zayn is now wide awake. Liam getting buff naked in front of him has not only the benefit of waking up his brain, but also the other part of his body starts to demand attention. He rolls out of the bed, and listens how Liam turns the water on and hums the song they were writing together last night.

He pads quietly to the bathroom door and watches with fascination how Liam’s back and arms work steadily as he washes his hair. The foam runs down his tanned back until it reaches his small but well formed ass. Zayn’s fingers are tingling with the need to touch him. To put his hand onto that foam and make Liam nice and slippery. Before he even realises what he’s doing, he has taken a couple of steps forward and pops a soap bubble that has nestled between Liam’s buttcheeks. Liam leans on him when he gradually spreads the foam all around Liam’s back muscles and sides, occasionally slipping lower.

Liam’s humming falters once Zayn adds a little woodsy scented shower gel and slips his hands around his waist to feel the ridges of abs and the fine line of hair that leads down to where his hands desperately want to be.

‘You’re so amazing, Leeyum,’ he whispers into his neck. ‘Best I ever had, hips don’t lie…’ with a little laughter at the thought of quoting their cheesy lyrics that Liam wrote to him last year after a half a bottle of Jack and a blowjob Zayn gave him in the loo right next to their travelling recording studio. He still blushes at the thought of everyone hearing them, but sometimes their desire just overrides all the other thoughts. His hard on slides between Liam’s asscheeks and he revels in how he could just nudge his legs a bit more apart and work his way in.

Liam’s hands grab his own and suddenly Zayn finds himself back plastered against the wet tiles while blood in his veins thrums deliciously. His lips are invaded with Liam’s warm mouth and the soft chocolate eyes dilated with want stare right back at his own for a long moment. Somehow the time seems to freeze, as they forget all about the busy workday ahead and the distant noises that come from the other parts of suite where the rest of the boys are starting to wake up.

Liam’s soft lips find the pulse point on Zayn’s neck, while his hands wander down Zayn’s body far, far too slow. Zayn whimpers impatiently, and the smirk Liam presses to his skull tattoo tells him that he knows exactly what he’s doing. In his mind Zayn is starting to plan the revenge that he’s more than willing to deal once he’s head is a little bit less foggy, but he forgets all about it once Liam’s deft fingers curl around his cock and stroke it just right.

‘I thought about this the whole time I was doing sit-ups this morning,’ Liam tells him. ‘Got a stiffy right there at the gym when I was thinking about you.’ He lowers his head and licks the some of the moisture off Zayn’s tiger tattoo. His thumb keeps circling the head of the cock while he kisses his way down until he’s on his knees.

‘You look good enough to eat, babe.’

Zayn looks with wonder how those soft lips meet his cock and lick a hot stripe to the head before taking him in with one swift motion. His watches how the puppy eyes look right back at him while sucking him enthusiastically.

‘How did I ever get so lucky that I found you?’ rushes from his lips. ‘Think if we had never met?’

Liam looks up to him with bit defiance in his eyes.

‘I would have found you anyways,’ he mumbles and rubs his hands against Zayn’s thighs. ‘No matter what.’

He sinks his teeth into the skin right next to Zayn’s ‘don’t think I won’t’ tattoo to drive his point home and sucks a mark there like it’s an exclamation point to their discussion before returning his attention to Zayn’s cock.

Zayn sinks his shaking hands into Liam’s hair that starts to curl naturally when it’s wet, and he thrusts gently into his mouth. Liam moans around his cock, and twists his hand at the base of his cock and that does it. He tugs Liam’s hair as a warning, but he just sinks further in until his nose brushes the sparse hair below his belly.

It’s not like a bang, but more like a soft golden glow that hits Zayn at the point of no return. The most glorious way to start the morning. Well, except when he gets to do the same on those rare mornings when Liam sleeps in.

Liam licks his cock until it softens, and then scrambles up to share kisses with him. Heady, passionate kisses, that taste bit like Zayn and some Gatorade Liam drank after his workout.

‘Do you think we still have time for some more,’ Zayn wonders and when Liam’s eyes brighten with the thought, Zayn drags him all wet and little bit soapy back to the bedroom and they sink right into the soft white hotel sheets.

‘I think we just might,’ Liam tells him before they get preoccupied again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Want more?


End file.
